


Disappearing Under Mysterious Circumstances

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: Based on the prompt, “Due to Personal Reasons, I Will Be Disappearing Under Mysterious Circumstances”
Kudos: 1





	Disappearing Under Mysterious Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot. If you have any feedback let me know.

I sat at my old wobbly wooden desk. I winced as I set my pen to the paper so hard ink bled through. I could see a mark already beginning to form on my desk. I shook my head. I could worry about that later. 

I began writing not even caring or thinking about if it was legible or if it made sense. I was in a hurry. I didn’t have any time. I was running out of time. I exhaled a shaky breath as I ended the last sentence. I could feel my thoughts rampaging, roaring, ping ponging all over my head. Then it stopped. I felt a tug on my sleeve and jumped up from my seat, looking to see.. my younger sister. She was only 6, but could read fairly well and was quite ahead of all the kids in her class. I panicked as I realized that meant she could read my letter. I quickly snatched it up but my sister was faster. She snatched it out of my hands and slowly began reading. 

It was too late. Here came my death. I looked away and bit my lip nervously. 

Then came my doom. 

“Mooooooom!” My sister yelled. My mom immediately came up into my room and gave her the note. My mom quickly read the note and then looked back and forth between me and the note. She was confused at first. Then angry. Then she started laughing.

I rubbed my arm nervously and started laughing too just to ease the awkward tension. 

“You really think you can leave?” My mom said. “Oh… oh that’s rich. You’re stuck here forever my dear.” 

I woke up from my bed in a cold sweat and looked around. 

These white padded walls would haunt my existence.


End file.
